callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mini-Uzi
The Mini-Uzi is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty Online. It is cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Campaign, the Mini-Uzi is encountered in Russia, used frequently by Russian Ultranationalists. It can be found in the missions "Crew Expendable", "The Coup", "Blackout", "Hunted", "Safehouse", "One Shot, One Kill", "The Sins of the Father", "Ultimatum", "No Fighting In The War Room", and "Mile High Club". It is the preferred weapon of Victor Zakhaev with a silencer. The silenced version can be used in campaign on the level "The Sins of the Father" by using the "give all" console command on PC. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Mini-Uzi is unlocked at Level 13. It can be modified with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer or an ACOG Scope. It has a high rate of fire, but lacks stopping power and range. High recoil and an exceptionally large muzzle flash make it difficult to use in mid-range combat, but it is extremely effective in close quarters combat. It also has a slow draw time, so it is advised not to use this weapon as a backup weapon in the case of running into an engagement while reloading a primary weapon. Using Double Tap increases the rate of fire to 1269 RPM, meaning a full magazine lasts less than 1.5 seconds. Using Double Tap also renders the recoil almost unmanageable. However, if the recoil can be controlled this can make the Mini-Uzi time to kill second only to a Skorpion with Double Tap at close range. Gold Camouflage for this weapon is unlocked once every submachine gun Challenge has been completed. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery Mini-Uzi_CoD4.png|The Mini-Uzi. Mini-Uzi Iron Sight CoD4.png|Iron Sights. Mini-Uzi_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the Mini-Uzi. mini-uzi viktor z.png|Victor Zakhaev's weapon of choice is the Mini-Uzi. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the DS version of the game, although the HUD icon shows a full-sized Uzi, the 3D model of it is depicted as a Mini-Uzi. The way to tell is because the character uses his left hand to grip what appears to be a forward folded skeleton stock used as a grip, as seen on the Mini-Uzi. The full-sized Uzi's stock cannot be folded forward, indicating that the Mini-Uzi is actually included in the game, just having the wrong HUD. It is the main SMG used by the Insurgents. Performance wise, it is the same as the MAC-10, and is not available in multiplayer for this reason. Mini-Uzi_MWDS_.jpg|The Mini-Uzi on DS. Mini-Uzi_Sights_MWDS.jpg|Iron Sights. Mini-Uzi_Inventory_MWDS.jpg|Inventory icon. Notice how it shows a full size Uzi instead. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Mini-Uzi is regularly seen in the hands of the Brazilian Militia and OpFor in the Campaign, and is the weapon used during the boat chase in "Endgame". It is also seen used by enemies during different Spec Ops. Multiplayer The Mini-Uzi returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and is a better weapon than its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, as its recoil has been reduced significantly. It is now unlocked at Level 44 in multiplayer. The Mini-Uzi is effective in close to mid-range combat, and to an extent, long range. However, it suffers from a somewhat slow reload and reload canceling is not very effective, so one should consider using a handgun as a secondary, since the player can quickly pull out a pistol when his/her primary weapon's magazine is empty. Although it has much less recoil than its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, when equipped with Rapid Fire it earns a significantly large amount of recoil and for some players may be hard to control. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines Gallery Mini-Uzi MW2.png|The Mini-Uzi in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Mini-Uzi Iron Sight MW2.png|Iron Sights. Mini-Uzi Reload MW2.png|Reloading the Mini-Uzi. Mini-Uzi_Cocking_MW2.png|Cocking the Mini-Uzi. Mini-Uzi Zodiac MW2.png|The Mini-Uzi being fired on a Zodiac during "Endgame". Mini-Uzi 3rd person MW2.PNG|The Mini-Uzi in third person. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The Mini-Uzi is used by Simon Riley during a hallucination of Manuel Roba in Dead Will Follow. Mini-Uzi_MW2G.png|Simon using the Mini-Uzi. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Mini Uzi was cut from this game, but its textures (weapon_mini_uzi_new-col and weapon_mini_uzi) can still be found. Weapon_mini_uzi.png Weapon_mini_uzi_new_col.png Trivia General *The iron sights on the Mini-Uzi aren't correctly lined up in Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2, though they are used correctly on the full-sized Uzi in Black Ops. *Interestingly, one can notice in the first-person model that the stock is folded in Call of Duty 4, while in Modern Warfare 2 it is extended, which seems to explain the lower recoil in Modern Warfare 2. *Whenever the Mini-Uzi with optics is reloaded from being completely dry, the user's hand will go through the optics. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, there is a distinct fingerprint on the rear receiver of the Mini-Uzi, which is much more visible with Golden Camouflage. *The Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Create-a-Class image of the Mini-Uzi lacks a rear iron sight. This is also the case with the W1200 and M249 SAW. *Unusually, the Create-A-Class image of the Mini-Uzi in the BradyGames official strategy guide has a rear sight, unlike the create-a-class image in-game. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, camouflages will apply on the whole gun except for the hand guard, while in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 it only applies to the hand guard and parts on top of the receiver. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Mini-Uzi shares ammunition with the M9 and MP5. *Victor Zakhaev's signature weapon is a silenced Mini-Uzi. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), the user holds the Mini-Uzi with two hands, whereas in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is held with one hand, except when sprinting. *The Mini-Uzi is the only SMG that can be equipped with Gold Camouflage. *The Mini-Uzi is held with two hands while sprinting. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Reflex, the Mini-Uzi can be held sideways. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Create-A-Class picture and the third person view of the Mini-Uzi has its stock folded, like in'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', but is not present in first-person gameplay. *The Mini-Uzi was originally the weapon that was to be used with one hand while on snowmobiles (as shown at 1:02 in the Infamy trailer), but was replaced with the G18. *Unlike its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, this Mini-Uzi doesn't have a fingerprint on the back. *When on the Zodiac in "Endgame", the Mini-Uzi has a slower rate of fire than in other parts of the game. *Despite being the "Mini-Uzi," its weapon emblems will say "Uzi". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Online Submachine Guns Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Submachine Guns